


SuperSpanking 101

by RaxonDevious



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Spanking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaxonDevious/pseuds/RaxonDevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperBat likes to involve spanking and milking (kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperSpanking 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batmanfan11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/gifts).



SMACK.  
A gasp, soft and raspy. but no other noise is leaving his mouth as he revels in the pain...the pleasure.  
"Come now Bruce, we're barely on 10. Don't tell me you're tapping out already?" Clark smirks as he rubs the red swelling glob that was his lovers ass. Soft smooth and perfect.  
"10." Bruce stutters out, breathing heavy. He could feel himself hard as a rock. Covered in sweat and other sticky fluids that he couldn't even begin to recall. He smelt like sex. Sex and something more, and it was pushing him to his limits. 'I can only imagine what Clark is smelling...'  
"There's a good princess." Clark leaves a trail of kisses down Bruce's spine in comfort. Kneading his shoulders to relax him. Loving him wholly, as he readies his hand for another. "Now remember, count after me. 1!" He shouts aiming his hand at his omegas left cheek.  
"W-What!? Cl-Clark you said-" Bruce is cut off by another resounding smack to his bottom. Grunting but with pleasure and a sting.  
"You forgot the rules. You stopped. The counter gets reset, you're rules if I remember correctly." Clark chuckles with a hum. Gazing down at his mate, he rubs at his thighs getting closer to his prize, and missing it all together.  
"I-I know what I said..." Bruce couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to cum now. He needed his release now. He needed his alpha. "Forget it. Fill me, fill me now!" He moaned as he went to rub his cock against his bed sheets. He needed something. Anything.  
Clark gave a small chuckle and squeezed tight on Bruce's cock while he fingered his hole. Working it wide and open. Not that it was much of an issue anymore, considering most days Bruce went around with his Superman butt plug inside him all day.  
Be it a day at the office entertaining old alphas sniffing around at what was his, or a slow night on patrol when he felt like spicing it up. Clark gave Bruce a swift smack at the memory of fucking Bruce in a back alley of one of Gotham's more villain filled neighborhood. It left such a pressing memory, that the villains fortunate to spy them couldn't look bats in the eyes for the following two weeks.  
"How about a deal princess?" Clark whispers into Bruce's ear and his hands move down to tease his nipples. "You go a good 10 hits and I'll knot you." he finished with a pinch and a tug to Bruce's nipples who gasped out a wanton moan of, "Yes, please~!".  
SMACK. "One." a shiver runs down Bruce's spine.  
SMACK. "Two." a low groan as Bruce holds the sheets tighter.  
SMACK. "Three." Bruce whines as he gets pushed forward on the bed from the force.  
SMACK. "F-Four." Bruce starts to get dizzy and he can feels his hole opening itself up.  
SMACK. "Five." He gives a soft sniffle, but he feels to good to stop.  
SMACK. "...six." He's leaking from his cock now, and its making him light-headed.  
SMACK. "Seven." Clark is leaving him kisses again. It makes Bruce relax.  
SMACK. "Eight!" He cries from his nipples rubbing into the sheets.  
SMACK. "nine.." He overly warm. He knows with his white complexion that his skin is getting a bright ruby red in all the places that Clark loves to kiss.  
Kiss. "C-Clar-!" Bruce's chokes on his own cry of pleasure from being entered so forcefully. He stretched open so wide. That's when he realizes it.  
"I'm so down princess, sorry." Clark gasp as he milks himself inside of Bruce's hole. Filling him to the brim. Clark reaches down to Bruce's now drenched and soft cock. Milks every last drop out of him. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one that came to early." He whispers into the back of Bruce's neck and he feels his knot swelling inside of Bruce.  
Bruce feels content and stated. He'll worry later about the possible outcome. there's a 50/50 chance that with Clark's alien sperm that he'll get pupped outside of his heat-cycle. He's just won't know until 3 weeks later. He turns his head slightly to give his alpha a kiss and a resounding "I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote for SuperBatHeadCannons.  
> I seriously haven't written anything in like 5 years.


End file.
